


Olivia

by MilkMoustachesAreCool



Series: Next Generation [2]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkMoustachesAreCool/pseuds/MilkMoustachesAreCool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was silence in the room for a few minutes before Ben finally broke it softly. “How about Olivia?” he said slowly.</p><p>“Olivia,” considered Bea, looking down at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. “I like Olivia.”</p><p>“Bea?” asked Ben, a smile playing around his mouth.</p><p>Beatrice looked up into her husband’s eyes to see what he wanted.</p><p>“I think we just named our daughter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivia

Balth and Pedro were the last to leave – they had difficulty dragging little Viola and Sebastian away from the fascinating new baby. When they finally left, Beatrice sighed in contentment and stared down into her daughter’s blue eyes. She really was the most beautiful creature Beatrice had ever seen, big blue eyes, blonde hair curling softly around her face and a precious little nose that reminded Beatrice of her husband in the best way.

“How about Julia?” Benedick suggested, turning away from the window to look back at his wife and daughter. The sight still gave him goosebumps.

Beatrice wrinkled her nose and shook her head without looking up from the newborn. “I had a neighbour called Julia that I hated when I lived in Wellington. What about … what about Emily?”

“Not a chance – that was Miss Henry’s first name – A.K.A. Medusa, our math teacher from Messina.”

“Oh, okay, yeah not Emily so,” agreed Beatrice.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes before Ben finally broke it softly. “How about Olivia?” he said slowly.

“Olivia,” considered Bea, looking down at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. “I like Olivia.”

“Bea?” asked Ben, a smile playing around his mouth.

Beatrice looked up into her husband’s eyes to see what he wanted.

“I think we just named our daughter.”

Beatrice features broke out into a grin.

The glow of contentment surrounded the small family as they sat in their hospital room, thinking about how lucky they were.

***

Two months later, little Olivia had grown quite a bit. Beatrice and Benedick had been exposed to the good and bad parts of raising a child. They had had many sleepless nights and caffeine-infused days. They had also had lots of laughter and happiness. The glow of contentment was no longer as pure as it had been that day in the hospital, but it still bled through into all aspects of their lives.

One evening, Benedick lay on the floor playing with Olivia as she tried to build a tower out of building blocks. The tower fell for the third time and Benedick slapped his palm to his forehead. He picked his daughter up and held her up in the air.

“I don’t think you’ll ever work in construction Olivia darling,” he smiled sympathetically.

Beatrice listened from the kitchen where she was making tea and chocolate salad and smiled to herself.

“No you won’t, my little Olive, will you?” Ben cooed in the other room. “My precious little Olive.”

Something about what Ben was saying made Beatrice pause for a moment. She looked at the salad bowl in her hand as she was trying to figure out what sounded so familiar. Looking at the salad bowl transported her back to the first time she had made a chocolate salad – a sleepover, a video. Then another memory burst to the forefront of her mind:

“Maybe girlfriends are like olives.”

“BENEDICK HOBBES,” screeched Beatrice as she flew into the sitting room, chocolate salad still in hand.

Benedick looked up in terror as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong this time. Olivia just stared at her mother, too taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere to react.

“What? What?” asked Benedick, taking a few steps back from Beatrice, who somehow was managing to make a salad bowl full of chocolate look like a very threatening weapon.

“YOU NAMED OUR DAUGHTER AFTER A STUPID ANALOGY YOU MADE ABOUT GIRLFRIENDS WHEN WE WERE EIGHTEEN!?”

“Oh, that.” Ben looked up sheepishly as he lowered his daughter back to the floor. “Um, you liked the name too?” he said quickly before realising that arguing his way out of this would not work. He quickly ducked around Beatrice and ran up the stairs as Beatrice chased after him, brandishing the bowl and throwing hard bits of chocolate at him as he ran. He finally locked himself in the bathroom – the only room in the house with a lock, and therefore the only room he would be safe in. Beatrice calmly went back downstairs, picked her daughter up and carried her up the stairs where they sat down together outside the bathroom door, Beatrice casually eating her chocolate salad (or what remained of it) as she waited for her cowardly husband to emerge so that she could exact her revenge.

“Daddy’s a big silly coward, isn’t he? Isn’t that right Ollie,” said Beatrice calmly. “That’s right, we’ll call you Ollie, won’t we? We will never ever again call you Olive. Ever.” Beatrice voice was somehow light and playful while simultaneously being threatening.

Beatrice forbade Benedick from ever speaking of that day again, or telling anyone the origin of their daughter’s name. Somehow, however, Beatrice always seemed to hear people call her daughter Olive when she was just out of earshot. Everyone denied it of course, said that she must be imagining it, but Beatrice was sure that it was a conspiracy to make her think she was going crazy. And she was even more sure that her husband was behind it.


End file.
